Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixicle: Cubit of Light
Mask of Light is the first of the BIOxel movies as well as the first bootleg LEGO movie overall. It tells the randomness. Plot The movie begins with Turaga Vaka-Wakama retelling the Legend of Mixel Nui, relating Major Nixel's overthrow of Mixel Nui. The scene then shifts to Flaler in Ta-Wahi searching for missing Takua, before the upcoming Mixel Ball game. He soon finds Takua crossing a river of lava to reach a stone totem. Impatient at the delay, Flaler tries unsuccessfully to persuade Takua to come back to Ta-Koro as the Mixels continues to cross the river. Intrigued and thrilled, Takua removes the totem from its pedestal, triggering a booby trap causing the ground to shake and the stepping stones to sink into the lava. Takua, knocked off balance, accidentally drops the totem into the lava, which, to his astonishment, reveals a golden Cubit hidden within. Takua grabs the cubit from the lava and inspects it, noticing an incomprehensible inscription on the inside of the mask. Suddenly the earth begins to tremble, and the Matoran turn to see a huge wave of lava rushing toward him. Takua throws the mask to Flaler and tries to use his Lavaboard to surf back across the stream, while the lava waves nears. However, before Takua can be overtaken by the lava wave, Toa Nuva Bahu surfs across the lava and grabs him, surfing over the edge of a nearby lava-fall to escape the wave. As they fall toward a lava pool below, the Bioxicle of Fire thrusts his Magma Swords into the side of the cliff, slowing and eventually stopping their descent. Bahu then uses his Kanohi Hau Nuva to protect against a falling stream of lava, and they climb back up to Flaler, who rushes to his friend, reproaching him for his carelessness. Flaler asked how they were able to survive the lava. Takua laughs. Tahu notices and briefly studies the golden cubit, telling Flaler to show it to Turaga Vaka-Wakama. The Toa then urges the Matoran to return to Ta-Koro in time for the championship Kolhii tournament, and surfs away. Flaler stores the mask in his backpack, and the two Mixels return to Ta-Koro. Out of nowhere Major Nixel comes in his Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer. Taku uses the Cubit of Light, and beats up the Major. Doing so Mixes him with the Major. Takajornuva finds the door to a random city he completely forgot about and opens it. The door falls after he lets the Mixels though. Vaka-Wakama tells them they have much to learn. Awards * The film won the 2015 DVDX Award for Best Visual Effects in a bootleg DVD Premiere Movie. * It also won the 2016 Saturn Award for Best bootleg Release. * In 2016 the film won the Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing in bootleg films. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Takua. * The movie was translated into 23,786 different including pirate,Wookiee,Ewok,Nixel, and Ussal Crab .